


On Patrol

by C_123_4



Series: Eruri Short Stories [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My sweet babes, Prom, erwin being cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_123_4/pseuds/C_123_4
Summary: Ezra and Kuchel are being good citizens. Erwin and Levi just want to have fun at prom.---Or, Erwin plans for Levi and him to have sex on prom night, but things don't go exactly according to plan.





	On Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the summary is awful and the ending is really half assed but this draft has been sitting on my computer forever and it just needs to get there and make friends so here.

He drove down the street at a leisurely pace, passing many other cars and watching as others pulled out of their driveways.

The town was alive tonight with youth, prom night making teens from all over town positively glow. It was nice to see, a reminder of his youth and his experience with prom, which was pretty average.

He slows and puts his turn signal on as he approaches the driveway, turning when the coast is clear and waiting until the woman he's waiting on comes strutting out of her house, making sure to lock the door on her way out. Her purse dangles from her right arm and her jacket hangs loosely from her body, the buttons only half done up. The cool summer breeze blows a few strands of hair into her face as she opens the car door and seats herself on the front passenger side beside him.

The door closes as she looks to him and her cherry red lips burst into a smile as she says, "Ezra! It's been too long, hon."

He smiles as they hug, replying, "Yes, Kuchel, I agree!"

He pulls back and puts his hands back on the wheel, pressing the brakes and shifting gears to back out of the driveway to get ready for their few hours of volunteered patrol.

The town had started the COPP, or Citizens On Patrol Program, a few years ago and it has been working well ever since. They aren't a very big town, but despite that, the police are very understaffed, so it's kind of nice to have the program so that the police don't have to work so hard all of the time to keep the town peaceful. Both Ezra and Kuchel had signed up after the program had been around for a while because they were both recently retired and bored out of their minds. Ezra retired after 30 years of teaching at the high school, he was now at the tender age of 54 while Kuchel had retired after 25 years of nursing, she was turning the big fifty this year.

The patrol program was a nice way for them to occupy themselves and it was a nice time for them to catch up with each other. They never really got the time to speak regularly unless it was over the phone but those times were few and far between.

"So, how is Levi doing?" Ezra asked, driving around to go to the school and patrol the areas surrounding. It would be busy, given the fact that it was prom night, and so they'd been assigned to patrol around the neighbourhoods by the school to make sure that none of the teens took the party elsewhere. It sounded simple enough.

"He's doing just fine. He's preparing for this test that he needs to take for the university he's planning on attending. It's math related and he's been having a bit of trouble with it. I tried helping but I'm completely lost with it."

"I could help, if he wants." Ezra offered.

"I'll be sure to ask." Kuchel replied.

There was a pause before Ezra spoke up. "What did Levi want to go to school for?"

"Communications."

"Right, right. Journalism, correct?"

"Yes." Kuchel verified. "Is Erwin still sold on the art thing?"

Ezra chuckled. "I don't think there's a thing in the world that could convince him against it! He's putting his portfolio together at the moment so the house is overrun by art at every corner."

Kuchel laughed. "That must be interesting."

"Yes, I had to clean paint off the couch yesterday but I have no idea how it got there to begin with."

But, despite the fact that it was messy, Ezra still supported Erwin fully in his passion and want to pursue a career in art. They'd talked about it in great detail, the places he wanted to apply for, what kind of jobs he could get after university, the salary he'd make. It wasn't that Ezra was trying to turn Erwin away from what he wanted to do, he just wanted to make sure that Erwin was prepared for what would probably be a pretty tough industry to thrive in.

"Did you let Erwin take your car?" Kuchel asks after a moment of thought.

"Yes, I said he could have it for tonight, given how hard he's been working lately." Ezra states proudly. Instead, Ezra drives his old car that now belongs to Erwin. He'd thought to treat the boy by letting him drive the new car because it was a special occasion.

"I see. He looked very handsome when he came to pick Levi up." Kuchel comments.

"He picked the suit out himself. He told me that blue was Levi's favourite colour and that he wanted to impress, so."

Kuchel nods and looks out the window before perking up and stating, "I took a picture!", before digging into her purse for her phone and her glasses.

She slides her finger across the screen and unlocks it before going to look at the photos. She waits until Ezra stops at a stop sign before showing him the photo.

"Oh, they do look nice!" Ezra agrees as he begins driving again.

"They're so cute!" Kuchel says as she puts her phone away.

Their sons are two of the ten openly gay or LGBT students in the town at the moment and both parents are proud of their sons for being so brave and for changing the towns views on such things. Before the small group came to be a lot of the town was conservative and against such things. But after Erwin, who was very active in the community for volunteering, came out as gay, most of the town changed and realized that being gay didn't matter, nor was it a bad thing.

Then Levi had come around and came out to Kuchel, who supported him fully. Levi had come out to a few of his close friends at school as well and after that his friends had convinced him to go up to Erwin and ask for a date after a couple months of them awkwardly flirting with each other. They'd become a couple not long after and the rest is history. They've been together for close to a year now, and both Ezra and Kuchel have gotten used to seeing the opposite boy around their homes frequently.

"So where do you want to patrol first?" Kuchel asks.

Ezra hums in thought. "I'm thinking we should go past the school and then down Rose Avenue to see the houses there. What do you think?"

Kuchel nods her head. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

  
The car was silent as it made its way toward the school, nothing but the radio to fill the silence. Both of their hearts raced as they thought of what the night would bring, the plans made and carefully orchestrated so that they would be alone. For the first time. So they could have sex.

Levi sat on his hands, rocking back and forth in the seat slightly as he looked out the window. Erwin's grip on the steering wheel was tight and severe, the thought of what he'd be doing with Levi racing through his mind and making it impossible for him to think of anything else. That, and the thought of what he was keeping in the back of his dad's car.

"So..." Levi started awkwardly, "did you get the...stuff?"

Erwin cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his seat, chest puffing out with pride. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Seriously?" Levi asks, eyes wide with surprise. Erwin nods. "How?"

"Well," he starts, "first I looked up what we'd need and then I made a list and _then _I got Mike to go to the walk in clinic and buy it for me."

Levi is silent for a moment. "You got Mike to buy lube and condoms?"

Erwin's cheeks redden. "Well, I'm not eighteen and Mike looks like, what, twenty-five? And it's not like he hasn't gone there himself to buy that kind of stuff so i-it just worked out good, okay?" He blabbered defensively.

"How do you know Mike buys condoms?" Levi inquired.

Erwin sighed. "I may or may not have asked him if he had any experience with this kind of thing and he told me that he and Nanaba had been..."active" with each other for a while now and that they don't question him when he buys stuff because he looks past eighteen."

Levi thought for a moment before saying, quite eloquently, "Ew."

Erwin chuckled. "I know, right?" A beat of silence. "He was pretty helpful though."

Levi raised one slim brow at his boyfriend. "Helpful?"

"Yeah." Erwin nodded. "I asked him if he knew anything about anal sex" - Levi cringed at the word anal - "and he said that he'd tried it before with Nanaba but they didn't have any lube so they failed miserably. He did give me a few pointers, though."

"Like what?" Levi asked slowly, not even sure if he wanted to know.

"I don't remember most of them but I do remember when he told me that if it hurts, you're doing it wrong."

"Tch." Levi shook his head while he looked down at his lap. They weren't even specifically talking about anything all that dirty, but he found that he was still half hard in his pants. He bit his lip as he looked at his perfect boyfriend and opened his mouth to utter words he never thought he'd say.

"So, how are you going to fuck me?"

Erwin's eyes widened and if he'd been sipping on something then he would have chocked on it. "Well, I was looking online at positions that work well for-"

"Erwin."

"What?"

"Enough with the research talk, okay?" Levi angles himself toward Erwin in his seat. "Just tell me what you're gonna do to me."

Erwin laughs nervously as he fidgets in his seat, completely unused to this type of thing. Of course he and Levi had sexted once or twice, but they'd never done it face to face, or even over the phone. It was exciting but it made his nerves spike all the same.

"Well, first I'd take your shirt off and lick your nipples." Erwin face is beat red and he doesn't look at Levi while he speaks, instead looking at the road ahead.

"Go on." Levi drawls.

"Then I'd take your pants off and I'd jerk you off."

"Mmm, sounds so good, babe." Levi replies as his hand slides down to the tent in his pants to slowly start rubbing, causing him to buck his hips up at the wonderfully provided friction.

Erwin notices and he immediately stiffens. "Levi, w-what are you-"

"I'm hard and I don't want to go through this shitty prom with a tent in my pants the whole time." He hissed, starting to get his buckle off so he could be skin to skin.

"Whoa, I - Levi!" Erwin said as he tried to focus on driving but it was very difficult to focus when his boyfriend was about to start full on jerking off in the seat next to him. "You can't wait?"

Levi gave him a death glare. "No, I cannot, after _someone _got me riled up."

"Well, I'm not the one who wanted the dirty talk." Erwin mentioned.

Levi sighed as he seemed to be unable to get the buckle undone, his hands shaking with too many nerves to get off his own belt. "I don't even want to go to this shitty dance anymore."

Erwin gasped. "But that's impossible! If dad sees that the car isn't here when they drive by then they're going to be concerned and start looking and then everything will be ruined!"

Levi hung his head down low and realized that Erwin was right. "My curfew is at 11:30. We stay for two hours, till 10:00, and then we ditch."

Erwin nodded. "Agreed."

"Now come on, _clean _talk me to try and get rid of my problem."

* * *

  
"Oh, I see the car!" Kuchel mentioned as they drove by the school.

"I'm glad to see they got there safely." Ezra commented.

Kuchel let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her greying hair. "Oh, I hope they have fun."

Ezra immediately picked up on the concern in Kuchel's voice. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Well..." Kuchel started, looking hesitant to answer. "Levi told me not to tell anyone but it's important. Apparently there's some other boys at school who've been teasing them recently."

Ezra perked up in his seat, his parental anger rising. "Who?"

"Levi didn't tell me their names but they've been bothering them for a few weeks now. Calling them names and Levi said that one of them almost hit Erwin!"

Ezra's anger boiled before he reminded himself that everything was going to be okay and that he would consult Erwin about this tomorrow.

"I hope they don't get bullied tonight, on such a special occasion!" Kuchel said, trying her best not to imagine her son having to go through such things.

"Me too." Ezra agreed.

* * *

  
Erwin and Levi stepped into prom, arms linked and heads held high with happiness.

Music boomed loudly through the speakers on stage where a DJ stood with a table of electronics. It seemed that they were a bit late for everyone was already letting loose and dancing. Levi honestly didn't care but Erwin was a bit sad that they'd missed the introductions where they got a spot light on them as they walked in. Oh well, he thought. Better luck next time.

They made their way to their table to find Nanaba sitting there with Mike, both of them enjoying some punch and munchies from the table.

"Hey lovebirds." Nanaba teased.

Levi rolled his eyes as Erwin smiled and they both replied simultaneously, "Hey weirdos."

"Nanaba, you look stunning." Erwin commented as they sat down.

"Thank you Erwin, you look strapping." She replied with a laugh.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks." Levi whispered to Erwin as he left to go to the big table off to the side that held chips and punch.

"So Erwin." Mike leaned toward his friend and wiggled his eyebrows while saying, "You going all the way tonight?"

Erwin looked at his best friend and blushed while his hands fidgeted with the table cloth. "...yeah."

"'Atta boy." Mike praised while patting Erwin on the shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks." Erwin said shyly while he looked at Levi across the room and the way his ass moved beneath his pants.

When Levi came back with the snacks they munched for a while until everything was gone and they were in the proper mood to party. They both needed to get their nerves out of the way before they got to the most important part of the night and so they hit the dance floor.

They danced with each other recklessly, almost until it felt like it was just them and no one else. It felt good to let loose completely and it definitely generated some energy for the later parts of the night, especially when Levi began to grind his hips during one particularly provocative song.

That was until Erwin had been dancing and he'd accidentally bumped into someone behind him. He knew exactly who it was when he heard a simple word uttered. "Hey, watch where you're going, fag!"

And when he turned he knew he'd come face to face with Nike Dawk. He and Nile had actually been friends at one point but when Erwin had come out as gay Nile had found it repulsive and had taken a liking to making fun of Erwin and Levi in recent weeks. Erwin thought it was absolutely petty and stupid, for he didn't make fun of Nile for being straight.

This time was different though. For some reason Nile's words snapped something in him and he gave his ex-friend a cool glare as he said, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said, you might infect me with your fag disease, so watch where you're going." Nile added.

That was the last straw. Erwin was calm for a moment before his fist went right into Nile's nose, sending the boy to the ground with a spray of blood. When Nile spoke again he was holding his nose and his voice sounded very nasally. "Fuck, I think you just broke my nose!"

Erwin's eyes widened as he turned to Levi. A large crowd had already gathered and he could tell that teachers would be on them any second. "Let's run."

"Agreed."

* * *

  
"Do you remember your prom?" Kuchel asked as they drove past some dark houses with the lights off, seeing as it was late.

"Of course I do! That was one of the most fun nights of my high school life, other than sneaking out sometimes." Ezra replied with a smile.

"Do you think that Erwin and Levi have snuck out before?"

"Oh goodness no. I don't think Erwin's brave enough to pull those types of stunts and I'm sure that Levi knows what kind of trouble he'd get in if he did that." Ezra explained.

"Yes he does." Kuchel agreed, remembering having to explain to Levi the rules of the house that surrounded such things as late night parties.

"How was your prom?" Ezra asks after a few seconds, continuing the conversation.

"Oh, it was great. I took my high school crush as my date and we partied it up! Then afterwards we went to that hill by Trost Park and...well, I'm sure you can guess what kind of shenanigans we got up to there!" Kuchel laughed, thinking back to that magical night.

It took a few moments of silence but both parents seemed to have the same exact thought at the same time and they looked at each other before Ezra said, "Do you want to drive by there and-"

"Yes." Kuchel replied.

"Just to be sure." Ezra agreed.

* * *

  
"Fuck, the way you punched Nile was so hot." Levi breathed as he kissed Erwin silly.

They'd left prom so that they wouldn't get arrested and then they'd made their way to the hill that overlooked Trost Park, a popular area for high schoolers to "hang out" at that has always been popular. Everyone in town knew about the spot, and had probably used it once before. Erwin only thought it right that this be where their first time took place.

"You really think so?" Erwin asked while he ran his hands up and down Levi's hips that were situated on his lap.

"Fuck yes. Now where's the stuff."

"It's in the backseat under the seat. On the left." Erwin instructed.

Levi had a conflicted look on his face for a moment before he said, "That's too far away." and began to kiss Erwin again.

Erwin was about to protest but he got caught up in Levi's mouth on his, desperate and passionate kisses that made his belly heat up with desire.

They kissed for a while, tongues invading each other's mouths and licking every surface before having to break away for breath.

It was when Levi's hands began to go for Erwin's belt that Erwin had to intervene. "Hold on, Levi."

Levi rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I wanted to go slow." Erwin explained. "Make the first time special."

Levi sighed before agreeing. He got off of Erwin's lap and climbed into the backseat through the gap between the driver and passenger seats, urging Erwin to hurry up and do the same. Erwin, instead, got out of the car and opened the door on the left side so that he could reach under the seat and grab the ziplock bag of condoms and lube. He then sat beside Levi and closed the door.

* * *

  
"The car's not there!" Kuchel gasped as they passed by the high school parking lot.

The two parents turned in their seats and looked each other square in the eyes, both nodding before they sped off to the hill at Trost park.

* * *

  
"Holy shit."

"Does it feel good?"

"_Yes._"

"Okay, that's-" Erwin is cut off by Levi moaning, and the sound goes straight to his dick.

They'd laid out towels over the seats so that they wouldn't get anything incriminating on the leather. Now, Levi was in Erwin's lap, both their pants around their ankles while Erwin wiggled around a finger in Levi's tight heat.

It had taken them a few minutes to get to this position, after Erwin had made sure the towels were down Levi had practically jumped him. Levi had gotten his shirt unbuttoned and had sucked hickeys all over his neck and had taken his own shirt off entirely. Then they had awkwardly shuffled and tried to get comfortable, and after a while Erwin had piped up and mentioned that during his research he found that cowgirl had been most recommended. Levi had replied with "Stop with all the research and fuck me already."

Erwin had a finger in Levi's ass in a record amount of time after that.

"More.." Levi says after Erwin's finger has sat in him for a while, slowly moving and wiggling.

"Are you sure?"

"Erwin, I've done this enough times by myself, I know what I can take." Levi urges.

"Okay." Erwin says uncertainly before he moves a second finger and begins to slowly work his way in.

He goes torturously slow, in Levi's opinion, so while Erwin keeps working Levi shifts his hips back and moans when Erwin's fingers go deeper.

Erwin can't deny that having Levi shifting and squirming in his lap with two fingers inside him is so incredibly hot, and his belly burns with heat and his cock is so hard it hurts. He knows that Levi has to come first though, and he wants to take as much time as possible to get Levi prepared. The last thing he wants to do is hurt him.

He shifts his fingers and spreads them slowly before he curls them gently and Levi immediately stiffens in his lap before letting out the most pornographic moan Erwin has ever heard.

"Do that again!" Levi pleads as he squirms.

"Here?" Erwin questions as he tries to repeat what he just did, but instead he misses entirely.

"No, just...stop moving." Levi mumbles and Erwin obeys, his two fingers buried to the hilt. Levi begins to shift his hips to try and hit that spot again and it takes a little while but eventually he manages to do it again, and he seizes in Erwin lap as he stills, Erwin's fingers resting there with just enough pressure and it's one of the best things he's ever felt.

Erwin accidentally pushes his fingers upward and Levi's back arches sharply when his prostate is hit with force. Erwin does it again and gets the same reaction and he begins a steady rhythm going. He misses a few times but eventually gets into a groove. He works in a third finger while doing it and when he has all three deep inside Levi looks like he's about to pass out.

"Stop stop stop!" Levi yells suddenly as his hips still and Erwin is slightly frightened for a second before his heart calms down again.

"Did I hurt you?" He immediately says, concern riding through his words.

"No...I was gonna come." Levi says as he pants.

Erwin laughs and Levi joins him. After their giggle fest Erwin removes his fingers and Levi grimaces at the empty feeling left behind. He knows what it will soon be replaced by and he can't help the excitement that cords up his spine.

Erwin fumbles with two condom packets before he gives one to Levi and keeps the other for himself. They both put one on in silence.

Nervousness sits heavy in Erwin's body along with arousal and the feelings swimming together present an odd combination. He feels sick to his stomach but at the same time he feels like fucking Levi till he passes out. It's odd.

"You ready?" Levi asks him as he lifts himself up and positions Erwin's cock at his entrance.

"Yeah." He breaths after a moment.

Levi smiles as he slowly begins to lower himself down and he winces as Erwin's head makes it past his tight ring of muscle. Erwin begins panting as Levi goes further and he moans as Levi stops and wiggles.

He sits up though after a sudden realization. "Levi, we forgot to add lube!"

"It's fine." Levi grits out as he sinks deeper, pain shooting up his spine. He's not going to give up though. No matter how much it hurts.

"No, Levi, I don't want to hurt you." Erwin ignores how fucking fantastic Levi feels around his cock in favour of reaching for the lube.

"Erwin, I said-"

"No. I want to make you feel good. Not hurt you."

Levi sighs. "Fine." He doesn't completely pull away though. Instead, he gets Erwin to put some lube into the palm of his hand before he strokes the parts of Erwin cock that aren't currently in him. He has to say that when he begins working his way down again it is easier.

When he finally bottoms out, Levi feels so full. He's never taken anything as big as Erwin before and it feels painful but so, so good. The longer Erwin is in him the less it starts to hurt and he's just about to move before Erwin stops him with a groan.

"I might come if you move." He says breathlessly and Levi teases him anyway by circling his hips.

It takes a few minutes but finally Erwin has calmed down enough for Levi to move. Levi wants to go crazy immediately and fuck himself on Erwin's dick with reckless abandon but, of course, Erwin has something to say about that.

"Take it slow."

Levi resists rolling his eyes because going slow is the last thing he wants to do right now. But he still listens to Erwin regardless and slowly begins to lift his hips. He barely moves at first but after a while he gets bolder and moves up more before coming back down.

He's panting when they finally work up a good rhythm and he moans when he shifts just right so that Erwin presses against his prostate with every thrust. It feels amazing, and the pain that he felt a few minutes ago is now completely gone.

Erwin groans and moans while Levi whimpers and they both know that they can't last long like this.

"_Erwin_..." Levi moans as his orgasm builds.

"Say it again." Erwin demands as Levi starts bouncing faster.

"Erwin!" He moans in response.

"Levi I'm...I'm gonna-"

The car door swings open. Erwin chooses this exact moment to come.

"Oh my god!" Kuchel screams and stumbles back from the door and Ezra rushes to close it as fast as he can to at least save some of the boy's dignity.

Erwin slams a palm over his mouth to muffle his moan as he experiences the most powerful orgasm he's ever had. It only does so much.

The car door slams shut and Levi and Erwin sit frozen in shock at what has just happened.

"Did you just come?" Levi asks quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Erwin says in a daze.

"Oh my god." Levi whispers as he begins shaking. Erwin thinks that something is wrong but instead Levi bursts out into uncontrollable laughter and Erwin does join him after a moment. The gravity of the situation does not hit them until it is too late.

"Are you boys dressed?" Ezra calls as he taps on the fogged glass of the car and tries to hear their response.

He doesn't get one and instead he steps back beside Kuchel to wait for them to emerge from his car.

"Where do I put the condom?" Erwin whispers frantically as he and Levi grapple around for their clothes and get themselves halfway presentable.

"Give it to me." Levi says as he takes his own off. His is easier to handle since it's not filled with come but still, he has to put them somewhere.

He takes a tissue from the bag and wraps them both up before putting them back in the bag with the rest of the condoms, lube, and garbage.

Eventually they manage to get themselves together and they emerge from the car with all of their clothes on.

Ezra, Erwin, Kuchel, and Levi all look at each other in silence. Eventually, it's Kuchel who speaks.

"I'll drive them home."

"Thank you."

Erwin and Levi both shuffle to the car in silence as Kuchel gets in the drivers seat. She waits for them to buckle up before she begins on her course back to Erwin and Ezra's house, Ezra following behind in his car.

The ride is spent in complete silence, both boys embarrassed and mortified beyond belief while Kuchel tries to erase what she seen from her memory completely. It doesn't work.

She parks in Ezra's driveway and Ezra does as well, pulling up beside her. They all exit their cars and stand in silence for a few seconds, both boys waiting for their punishments.

"I'll drive you both home." Ezra states as he gets into Erwin's car and waits for Levi and Kuchel to follow. Erwin is left to do the walk of shame up to the front door.

He changes out of his suit and doesn't bother to fold it before he splays out on his bed and groans in embarrassment at how the evening ended. It was definitely not how he pictured his first time ending up but he can't say that he didn't have fun.

All in all, the night ends with a pep talk from both parents about how they "aren't angry, just disappointed."

Levi is grounded from his phone for a week and Erwin is grounded from driving his father's new car for infinity, or until his father changes his mind. He still makes Erwin thoroughly clean it top to bottom though.

Erwin and Levi still see each other after school but they keep the affections down to a minimum, afraid of scarring their parents any more than they already have.

One week later, when Levi gets his phone back, Erwin gets a message.

_Hey loser_

_You owe me an orgasm._

Erwin laughs so hard he almost pees. Then he quickly texts Levi back.

_I couldn't agree more._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. there will be more coming eventually. maybe.


End file.
